Tainted Snow
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: When all is said and done it turns out that we're all the same, because we all share one thing:   all things must come to an end


**A/N: Hi, hows it going? I think pretty much everyone knows this now, but Osama Bin Laden is dead. And practically everyone is celebrating. Well, because of this, I have made a tribute to those who have lost their lives to this in the form of a story. if you can't tell, its a slight recreation of what happen except different and before Osama died. Also, theres this person I'm helping and if you could, please vote on her poll. It doesn't have usual couples so be ready for that. She is snowyrose101. well, anyways, the beginning quote is from Sucker Punch. Personally I _loved_ that movie. Best movie of the _year_ in my head. But everyone is all, no it was so stupid. Which pisses me off cos it was AWESOME and now I'm just ranting about this, alright. Never mind. Just read. **

**Oh, and reviews are nice :)**

**...**

_The rich and the poor._

_There's always been a great divide between the elite and the proletariat,_

_the weak and the strong._

_The question is, if your one of the deprived, one of the oppressed, one of the unlucky ones, do you just stand there and take it? _

_Live off the scraps of others?_

_Retreat?_

_Or do you fight back?_

_Rise up._

_Resist._

_When all is said and done it turns out that we're all the same, because we all share one thing:_

_all things must come to an **end **_

_-Sucker Punch Animated Short: A Distant Planet_

…

As you watch the one person you loved with all your heart fall to the floor in such agony and pain, it feels like your being torn in half.

Like half of you is being taken away.

But when you start to enjoy that pain, it will never stop.

And when you see the blackness creep up on you as you sleep, you know, then and there, that everything is being slowly taken away from you.

As you fall into that blackness, you know that you have lost.

…

He was my air, my breath, my life.

"Rima!"

Looking up quickly to see that face that oh so comforts me, I duck the bullet headed towards me.

"Pay more attention, damnit!" He screams at me.

I nod quickly, pull up my rifle and aim it at the single man standing on the other side. I shoot, hitting him perfectly in the heart. The man falls limply into the snow, slowly tainting it red, as I duck back behind our small barrier. I let out a sigh, my breath showing in the wind. I looked back at him, his purple hair flowing in ringlets as the wind blows.

"Nagihiko, how will we hold 'em back? Most of our comrades are either dead or dying."

He looks down at me, his forehead permanently wrinkled, and bits his tongue.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to charge."

"In this condition? There's literally only 5 of us left!" I scream as more shots from the enemy is fired.

"Well how do you expect us to even have a chance of surviving? Stay behind here and wait for them to crawl right over us, killing us off one by one? I won't let that happen! I'm the Commander of this unit and I say we charge!"

I clench my teeth as I shift my feet, getting ready to charge. He holds up two fingers and silently signaled to go forward. We all kept our squatting positions and crawled like crabs, our rifles at the ready. More shots are fired at us but one only hits Nagihiko's shoulder. He winces in pain but keeps going. Pulling up our rifles up a little more, we fire back, watching them all duck behind their forts.

We keep going. Nagihiko stumbles slightly, but keeps going.

As we continue crawling, we hear the chains and rumblings of a tank rolling in. I comes to a halt and starts firing at us. Realizing the danger we all jump up and sprint, our speed only slowed slight due to the amount of slushy snow. The tank fires, hitting our bottom flank, two of them being killed instantly while one may or may not be alive. It shoots again, everything suddenly being slowed as it moves and hits the spot right in front of Nagihiko. The explosion throwing him as well as myself backwards.

I loose consciousness for a second.

It all comes back at an instant. I can't hear anything, my ears are clogged up with blood. I can see the red tainting the pure white snow around me. A metallic taste finds its way into my taste buds, making me throw up my insides. I watch as blood and yellowish liquids find their way out of my mouth, overflowing as I start to gag on my own puke. It stops suddenly as I catch my breath and look up, grabbing my stomach from the ache in it. I see Nagihiko. There's blood all around him, creating a small swimming pool.

I grab the ground in front of me, pulling myself forward as I keep a grip on my stomach, hoping nothing comes up. As I come up to Nagihiko, I don't see him breathing. I grab his shoulder and start to shake him slightly.

"Nagihiko," I whisper, barely being able to find my voice. "Get up. Come on. If you lay here all day how do you expect us to avenge Amu?"

He doesn't move, he doesn't breath. Tears come to my eyes.

"Come on, Nagihiko. You can't be dead yet. We have to finish this. You can't die yet, you won't die yet! Come on Nagihiko! Purple Head! Commander Fujisaki! Come on! Get up! Please!"

I'm begging now. He's not dead, I foolishly tell myself. If he was dead than I was, too. I can feel the tears overflowing.

"Come on purple head...remember? Back in 5th grade? When we were little kids and we'd play that game where we were all fighting against bad people who turned eggs bad? Remember how Amu used to always be the star of the show? Remember in High School when we danced together and everyone would laugh and tease us for secretly dating? Remember how we used to be before this stupid incident? I miss those times. I really do." I can feel myself choking up, not even being able to feel my voice anymore.

Suddenly, I see a shadow of someone standing over me. I look up and see a young, blonde boy. He holds up a gun to my face. I slowly find my voice again.

"Your the brother of the one who killed Amu in the suicide bombing aren't you?" I ask, my voice only a whisper.

He only nods as he pulls the trigger. I feel a sharp intense pain through my head and then nothing.

Nothing at all.

Just blackness.

This is how the war ended for us between the Guardians and Easter.

It ended with tainted snow.

_This is to honor those who were lost in the Twin Towers on September 11th, _

_For those who tried to avenge them but lost there lives doing so,_

_and_

_For those who lost there lives in war._


End file.
